


Alexandria Wanderan: The Vixen of the Sixth World

by Mklj0



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Attempted Characterization, Criticism is Welcome, Cyberpunk, Decker - Freeform, Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Human, Original Character(s), Ork - Freeform, Troll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mklj0/pseuds/Mklj0
Summary: Hello All! Welcome to my first post on this site after a few years of lurking! This is a fiction of mine that was meant to explore an outer character's personality as part of a connection to my main character's life in a game of Shadowrun 5e.To those who read it, thank you. To those who read it and give feedback, thank you even more!





	Alexandria Wanderan: The Vixen of the Sixth World

**Author's Note:**

> And to Molli3, thanks for at least motivating me to put something on a site. Somehow, a random person I enjoy short conversations with through the comment section managed to inspire me to do something with a bit of writing other than just keeping it around in a folder somewhere. Thanks for that!
> 
> Also to people who like decent writing or the show Supernatural, go read Molli3's fiction series: Morgan Winchester. It's pretty good.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/778941

"Ugh..."

Alexandria leaned her head against the wall of the shower, groaning a bit at the feel of the water running down her back and the feel of the headache that pulsed throughout her skull. Goddamnit. She really should remember to take the contacts out before falling asleep. Everytime, she keeps them in and has to deal with the backlash of her eyeballs taking their revenge. The headache only amplified as a ringing came from her commlink just outside the door. A quick command from her skull and the ringing stopped as a voice replaced it.

"Vixen?"

Alex sighed as she rolled her back in an attempt to get the knots out. "What do you need, Yami?"

There was a rustle on the end of the line, like a food wrapper being thrown off to the side. "I got a new job for us. The meet is in about three hours. I'm picking everyone up. Are you... in the shower right now?"

"No. I'm in the fragging rain." The girl says with all the sarcasm she can muster.

"Just... Be ready."

The line hangs up as Alex sighs, running a metal hand through her wet, blonde hair. Frag it. She supposed she wasn't getting any rest today.

***

"I swear to all that is eletrical, I will kill you if you touch me again, Psy." Alex managed to growl as she sat in the backseat of the truck. The Dwarf beside her just grinned as he pulled away with his hands up.

"Hey, hey. Just checkin to make sure you're awake, Vix. Don't want our matrix gal falling out in the middle of the a run today."

Alex just sneered at him. She honestly hated the dwarf sometimes.

Psy was an obnoxious little twit in the girl's eyes. He was a shorter than her clown of a rigger that spent more than his fair share of time looking at auto mags. As far as Alex knew, the rigger's only other past time was his life mission to fuck with her as much as possible. She was pretty sure she had to stop herself from sending her clawed hand through his eyes socket more times than she could count. Nevertheless, he provided the main drone support during their runs. He was a jackass, but he could bring a lot of firepower.

"You two don't calm down before we get to the meet, I'll kill both of you."

A redheaded female elf snarled from the front seat, much more commanding than Alex sounded. Alex calmed down almost immediately, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door. By GOD's name, Alex swore that Cross must have been a soldier at some point. The cybered up elf always managed to make anyone she spoke to shut up immediately, the decker and rigger included.

Alex saw the elf roll her eyes in the rearview mirror at her reaction. Cross was probably the most chromed person that Alex had ever seen. The elf had both arms replaced by cyber, and the one cyber eye she sported glowed a soft red in the dimness of the car. Those replacements were just the visible ones. All it would take is a glance, anyone could see that the elf was built for combat. Alex had seen her take down more guards by herself than she thought possible.

Beside the elf, an ork with a pinstripe suit shook his head, muttering something to himself. The ork was named Yami, the one that had called Alex earlier. He was, more or less, the leader of Alex's little band. The girl was never sure if she liked him or not. He knew how to negotioate, effectively earning the talking role of the group. The believable lies he told managed to push them through a lot of situations. Yet, he always acted like something was inherently wrong. Maybe it was just his gruffness, but Alex always felt off around him.

Still, Alex trusted him just as much as the others on her team. She sighed as she closed her eyes again, planning to get a bit more reprieve from her headache. At least, thinking a bit seemed to keep her preoccupied. She felt herself drifting off until another poke of a grubby finger landed right on her temple.

"Motherfragger!"

***

Hours later, Alex found herself inside a stall at some sort of dance club bathroom, looking away through the host of the same club. The idea had been Yami's. Their current run required them to jack some sort of guest list for this club, and it had a surprising amount of noise outside of it. So, what was the next best thing? Apparently, it was supposed to be sitting on a toilet while hacking the host.

Alex's persona scanned through the grid of the host, running as silent as she could against the minimalistic security. Despite the dingyness of the club's host, she didn't exactly feel like contending against any sort of security tonight. File after file came past her as she moved around the icons, glancing at each one before she finally found a file labeled "Establishment Residents."

"There we go." Alex managed a grin as she went to work, marking the file with a few quick commands.

She went to open it, happy that the simplistic security wasn't too hard to crack. As soon as the file came up, a shockwave went through her skull, making her cry out in pain. The fragging file had a databomb on it! The girl writhed in pain as she worked through the surprise to get a quick copy of the file. As it finally was embedded into her information, she jacked out, feeling blood pouring out of her nose and onto her jeans as she came back to meatspace.

"Vixen? You alright?"

Alex hissed as the noise of the commlink in her head just made her wince in pain. She went out on subvocal croaking out a "fine" before she slumped back in the stall. Frag. It was a fragging rookie mistake. She was lucky to jack out in time with how stupid of a move that had been. The girl rebooted her deck as she got her bearing, erasing the tracking she was sure to have racked up while being in the matrix. Then, she stumbled out of the stall, going to meet her team.

***

Alex stumbled into her apartment a few hours later, happily clutching a few bags of junk food she managed to grab after getting her pay for the run. Her nose still kind of feeling stuffy from the bit of blood that had caked in it, but she didn't care. The girl made her way to the couch, where she flopped down with her deck, glancing through the NET to find something she could play while she idled for the night.

A bit of junkfood later, she was glancing through old files that inhabited her deck. Jeez, she really needed to purge the thing at some point. Her brain idlly flipped through the backlog of different file types, going around at the speed of thought. It was one picture she stopped on that made her freeze. The girl sat there, staring at it almost dumbfounded.

The picture itself was of a young girl, near maybe 13 or 14, hanging off the shoulders of a young man in his mid 20's. His dark red hair contrasted with the girl's light blond, and he was smiling as he stood, letting the girl hang off in a hug. Alex felt a few stinging tears come to her eyes, and she willed the file away as soon as she got her bearing, shuddering quietly as she stood up to go back to her room.

All she wanted now was sleep. Sleep would help her feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another gratuitous note asking for feedback. Maybe a kudos and a commment if you'd like. Thanks for reading my first post on this site! Expect more, maybe!


End file.
